A conventional global positioning system (GPS) provides a best route for a traveler based on the route having the shortest distance or the shortest travel time. The conventional GPS-determined best route may also be further constrained by applying one or more geographic-based conditions that avoid highways, exclude selected street(s), and/or include selected geographic point(s). Determining best routes with conditions that are limited to geographic aspects provides a traveler with inadequate itinerary choices that fail to address significant needs of the traveler. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.